Sex for Breakfast : A Roman Reigns One Shot
by Shannon5288
Summary: After being away from his beloved girlfriend, Tyanna for several weeks, Roman Reigns is happy to finally get some time off. All he wants is some quality time with his girl, but he's restless and knows she has to go to work early in the morning. They say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Will Roman get a 2nd helping before Tyanna has to leave? WARNING: SMUT


**Sex for Breakfast | A Roman Reigns One Shot**

" _ **Come on Ty, give me a break baby girl. I need to be asleep right now but I can't with your gorgeous ass grinding against my dick like this…"**_ Roman thought as he laid in bed with his girlfriend. He knew Tyanna had to go to work in a few more hours but he just couldn't help himself. He finally had time off from being on the road and he missed his woman's touch.

She looked so beautiful in her pastel green negligee that he almost felt bad for slightly moving away from her. He needed a release but didn't want to wake his girl. Roman took a deep breath and looked over at the clock in an attempt to put some space between Tyanna's beautifully rounded ass and his crotch.

"That's better…" he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes in hopes of returning to sleep. Tyanna whimpered and twitched in her sleep causing her to scoot back against Roman. Her butt landing and grinding against his stiffening cock once more. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tighter trying to block out the sounds of her soft moans.

" _ **Baby girl must be having a damn good dream. But I'm gonna really give her something to moan about now…"**_ he smirked, running a hand down her leg as he kneaded her soft flesh. He propped himself up on an elbow to slide out of his boxers and quickly kicked them out of bed.

Tyanna had rolled onto her back during Roman's shift and continued to snore and moan softly in her sleep. Roman flashed a devious grin as he dragged his large hand back up her thigh to toy at her mound. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing any panties. His eyebrow quirked up as he realized she was his for the taking.

"Sweet… wet dreams to you baby girl." Roman murmured quietly while snaking a finger through her folds. Tyanna responded to the sudden sensation by taking a deep breath as her legs instantly parted a bit. _**"That's my girl…"**_ he thought as he continued to lightly rub at her lower lips, spreading them apart with his index and middle finger.

He rubbed at her center, circling her clit with his middle finger making her moan and arch her back while she slept. Tyanna spread her legs a little more this time giving Roman enough room to maneuver and lay flat on his stomach between them. He pushed her legs up slowly and held them open, gripping her thighs gently.

"There's my sweet little kitty…" he spoke softly as his tongue darted out of his mouth to taste her honey pot. Tyanna gasped slightly as Roman lapped at her folds, his massive tongue parting her soft lower lips and snaking in and out of her core.

"Mmm…" she moaned, tossing her head from side to side on the pillow as her breathing grew shallow. The longer Roman went on, the more Tyanna's body reacted to every move he made. Her hips began to rock making her grind against his face. Roman knew he was getting to Tyanna as her moans grew louder and she started to sink her fingers into his thick black tresses.

"That's it baby girl… cum for me." he muttered, kissing her inner thigh. He sucked her swollen clit between his lips and worked her wet core with two fingers. Tyanna panted as her muscles clamped down around Roman's fingers and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh shit…" she gasped as her release flowed down coating Roman's fingers. "Baby…?" she whimpered, her voice was shaky as she sat up and watched in ecstasy as her man feasted on her soaked pussy. "What are you…" she panted, tangling her fingers into his hair.

"Mmm… so fucking good. I love this sweet little pussy of yours, Ty." he grumbled while crawling back up Tyanna's body. She smiled at him as he lowered his body back to hers and their lips locked, allowing Ty to taste herself.

She licked her lips and sat up slowly giving Roman a chance to get her out of her negligee. He kissed down her neck and shoulders, zig-zagging his way to her ample breasts giving them a firm squeeze.

"Wanna help me out baby?" he smirked glancing down at his impressive erection.

"Absolutely daddy…" Tyanna purred, shoving Roman down. Her eyes filled with lust as his cock sprang up toward her face. "Ooh… someone wants my attention, doesn't he?" she mumbled, drawing his length up to her full, moist lips.

Roman looked up at her with a sinister grin as he knew his woman loved pleasing him just as much as he did her. He inhaled sharply as Tyanna wrapped her lips around his cock and began to suck.

"Shit!" he growled while watching her work. She pulled back with a pop and gripped his cock slapping it against her tongue a bit. "Mmm…" she huffed, shoving his thickness back into her mouth. Roman slipped a hand between them and started fingering her clit while she sucked him. He gently moved away from Ty's mouth as she was starting to develop a rhythm making her pout afterwards.

"Babe…" she whined.

"Just relax baby girl, I didn't wanna lose my load too early." Roman chuckled. "Now… spread those pretty legs and give me kitty…" he cooed with the rumble of his deep voice. Tyanna smiled as she greatly obliged to his request and her head fell back onto the pillow below.

* * *

"Oh...fuck…" Tyanna panted softly as Roman slowly pushed his throbbing erection inside her slick walls. He bit his lip and sighed happily after filling her to the hilt. She wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging him to thrust with a lust filled smile. Her chest heaved with each deep breath she took after his pace began to quicken.

"Mmm… damn baby girl. So wet, juicy and tight. I love this pussy!" Roman growled in her ear. He wrapped an arm underneath her lower back to steady their bodies and held her tight. Tyanna cupped his face and leaned up to smash her lips against his, desperate to feel his warm breath wash over her as their tongues twisted around one another.

She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts and slid her hands down his back to give his butt a nice, firm squeeze. Roman hissed and nipped at her neck while continuing to pound Tyanna into the mattress below. He felt her core starting to tense up and slowed his pace to pull back and glance down at his girl.

"Why'd you stop baby?" Tyanna struggled to ask as she caught her breath.

"You're so fucking beautiful…" Roman huffed, kissing her again while rolling their bodies so that Tyanna was now straddling him. "Ride me baby girl." he said softly, reaching up to grope and squeeze her breasts.

Ty bit her lip and flashed a little smirk as she planted her hands firmly on his chest and started a slow bounce. Roman gripped her hips to help guide Tyanna up and down his length. His dick got wetter and wetter as Ty finally hit her stride, bouncing and rolling her hips quickly.

"Yeah that's it baby girl… Ride this dick!" he groaned, smacking one of her ass cheeks. Tyanna smiled and gasped as her walls began to clench around Roman's cock. She was so close to the edge that she left scratch marks down his chest. Roman sat up and pulled her close, kissing the valley between her breasts then up to her neck. He cradled her body with each bounce she took. Feeling his end was near, he slipped a hand down between them to pinch at her pulsing little nub.

"Baby… I'm gonna again…I need to..." Tyanna gulped, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Fuck I'm gonna cum…" she cried out as a hand shifted up into his moist black hair.

"That's it… give me that cum, Ty. Give it to me baby girl…" Roman mumbled against her chest as the warm feeling in his gut grew larger. "Shit, I'm gonna come with you baby!" he uttered.

"Oh.. yeah! Yeah! Cum for me big daddy… Mmm give me that cum…" Tyanna begged as she struggled to ride out her orgasm. Her walls throbbed and her sweet nectar coated Roman's dick with each upward thrust he gave.

"Ah fuck!" he snarled, feeling his hot seed empty into Tyanna's shivering body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he shifted up to place her down on her back. Their bodies remained intertwined while they gasped and tried to catch their breath. Roman grinned and gently pushed the hair that was plastered on Ty's forehead back to her smiling up at him in ecstasy.

"I love you…" she sighed happily with a little giggle.

"And I love you too baby girl…" he replied, pecking her soft lips afterwards. Roman gently pulled out and tugged Tyanna up onto his chest as he crashed down to the pillows below. "So uh… sorry I woke you up so early." he said with an impish grin.

"Mmhmm… You're not sorry, Roman. If anything you're feeling accomplished!" Ty teased, poking his chest unable to keep her goofy smile in check. "You know good and well I have to be at work this morning."

"I know, I know but… I just couldn't sleep with your ass grinding against my crotch in that sexy green negligee you were wearing...I couldn't resist." he pouted, giving her his best puppy dog eyes look. "Besides, I missed my woman's touch. You gonna deny me that baby girl?"

Tyanna groaned, rolling her eyes as she moved away from Roman to grab her phone from her nightstand. She scrolled through and found the number to her office and made a quick call as she eyeballed the big man laying in her bed.

"Hi Ms. Carolyn, it's Ty…"

" _Let me guess… Is that handsome Roman of yours in town again?"_ the older woman laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Yes ma'am he is..." Tyanna responded sheepishly.

" _Enjoy your weekend sweetheart, and I'll see you on Monday."_ Ms. Carolyn replied.

"Thank you so much!" Ty rejoiced, hanging up her phone. She tossed it back onto her nightstand and quickly snuggled back up against her naked man.

"You're lucky Ms. Carolyn likes you…" she giggled.

"What can I say… I'm quite the charmer." Roman smirked.

"Boy bye…" Tyanna grinned, pushing his face away from her.

"Come on baby girl, I'll make us some breakfast. Pretty sure we worked up a hefty appetite after this mornings earlier events." he winked.

"Technically it'll be our second meal considering we started our day with sex for breakfast…" she purred, tracing his chin with her finger.

"Most important meal of the day baby girl…" Roman nodded, leaning in to kiss Tyanna once more.

* * *

 _ **It's been a while since I've been able to write pure smut and this is the first time I've done this in what seems like forever. Writer's block and other factors had me doubting my confidence but I feel a little since of pride in myself as I made it past this issue with the help of this one shot. I hope my skills haven't let me lol. But enough of my babbling... Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. And who knows, with a little luck Roman and Tyanna might get another random one shot some day. :) Thanks again you guys!**_

 _ **XoXo**_

 _ **-S**_


End file.
